


Prompt 19- Crowd

by WolfQueen91



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91
Summary: Lambert finds a Witcher being beaten by a village...he jumps in to help to discover a Cat.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt 19- Crowd

Lambert was much more at ease in towns than either Geralt or Eskel. He was as scarred and damaged as they were. As other as them. 

He, in fact, could avoid crowds with relative ease. Indeed, he did avoid them.

However, something drew his attention to a particularly loud crowd. Maybe it was the angry aura radiating from the villagers. Maybe it was the pitchforks and the fucking torches the men carried, but something had caught the village's ire and while Lambert usually avoided mobs… something felt off.

He approached and got the attention of one of the mob members, "The fuck are you lot doing-?"

"Oi! Another freak!" The man shouted, drawing the mob's attention.

Lambert bristled, baring his teeth threateningly, "Back off."

It was another Witcher, injured and clearly at a disadvantage surrounded as he was.

Lambert leapt into action, forming a Quen Shield to force his way through the crowd to help the unknown witcher.

"...fuck… let's get you out of here." Lambert helped the man to his feet, snarling to spook the crowd back.

The witcher was clearly barely able to stand, leaning heavily against Lambert as he hurried them out of the village. Fuckers deserved whatever infestation they had.

Once they were safe, Lambert carefully laid the unknown witcher against a tree, checking the man's bags for potions.

Unsurprisingly, the bags were empty of potion vials, tools, and even food. Lambert cursed but dug into his own bags to pull a pair of Swallows out, "Here we go… open up, man... you're bleeding bad enough the fucking healing isnt working."

The witcher opened his mouth once the scent of the potions hit him, letting Lambert feed them to him. Within minutes, the wounds began to fade, the bleeding slowing until it had stopped and the rips and tears sealed themselves.

The witcher groaned, fumbling for his bag after a few minutes, "Honey-"

"Your shit is gone. Hold up. I've got a Honey for you. Just let the Swallows finish up." Lambert growled, "You're fucking lucky I came along."

"Hm. So I am…" green-gold eyes opened and met Lambert's...and then the Cat medallion became noticeable.

Lambert tensed up warily, Vesemir's old warnings about the Cat School flaring in his head...and then his own common sense kicked up. He had saved this Witcher. No witcher worth their salt would attack someone who had fucking helped him. It just caused more problems for them later on after all.

"'m Aiden." The Cat introduced himself, sitting up, "You're a wolf."

"yeah. Name's Lambert. What the fuck happened back there?"

"Took care of their Leshen problem. They didn't wanna pay me, even though it nearly fucking killed me." Aiden grumbled, "They tried to finish the job, but you showed up."

"Hm. You're a lucky fucker. You need to restock potions and shit… I'll help you." Lambert checked him over again before helping Aiden to his feet, "Let's get going."

Aiden eyed him for a moment before smirking, "Let's go. Maybe I can pay you back at some point."


End file.
